Madness
by parmigiolate
Summary: Violate AU in Briarcliff. Each chapter will be loosely based on a song from the Madness record by Sleeping With Sirens.
1. Kick Me

**Introduction:**

"You aren't like the rest," Tate whispers while gazing into Violet's eyes.

"That's exactly why I'm here," Violet murmurs with a frown and tucks a piece of her long light ash brown hair behind her ear.

"No Rub, that's why **they** are _there,"_ Tate insists and points toward the main road, which earns a nose laugh from Violet- just what he was hoping for.

* * *

 _"Let's hang the jury_

 _You sick judgmental fools_

 _I'll bury you six feet deep_

 _So tired of your rules_

 _Fuck you and your opinion_

 _How could you be so blind?_

 _What goes around comes back around in time"_

* * *

"You can't do this Mother!" Violet cries as her 'parents' load pre-packed suitcases into a taxi. "I'll be good. I swear!" she pleads but the adults don't pay her any mind. Ever since her mom's boyfriend, Luke, arrived Violet has been getting in trouble more often and Luke has been persuading her to punish Violet once and for all. After long, secret discussion they agreed to send Violet to Briarcliff Boarding School in Massachusetts, a whopping ten-hour drive from her quaint home in Virginia. The cabbie is becoming impatient and blowing the horn as Violet firmly plants herself on the couch promising she will not go.

However, since Luke is a retired body builder he only laughs and picks Violet up. "It shouldn't have to come to this Vi!" her mother shouts, as the bulky boyfriend slings Violet over his shoulder against her will.

"Get off of me! I'll go myself," she screams so Luke instantly drops her to the floor. Violet brushes off the imaginary dirt on her clothing, picks up her cross body purse, and walks to the yellow car waiting for her. "Sweetie, this is for your own good. You'll be back in June! You'll thank us later," her naive mother insists as Violet slides in the leather seat while Luke loads the trunk with six luggage's filled with all of her belongings. Funny how my entire life can be reduced to six square boxes, Violet thinks to herself as searches for her headphones. Before the creepy driver speeds off her mother taps on the window, begging her to roll it down for one last goodbye. "I love you sweetheart. Promise to call me as soon as you get there. Here's a debit card for your weekly allowance. Bye Violet," she says through tears. Her mother has always had a flair for the dramatic.

Instead of faking a caring response Violet draws her lanky hand up and drops all fingers except the middle, "Bye Viven." With her bold action she rolls the window up and yells to the cab driver to go. He does as she says and speeds away.

Violet studies her mother and laughs at her pathetic attempt to be upset. All three of them know this charade was an excuse to get the old couple alone time for nine months. Sure Violet has been quiet the wild child since her parents divorced last December, but what would a parent expect when an only child is forced to decide a side to pick between the two adults who gave her life.

Of course her selfish mother fed Violet lies that her father cheated, but in reality he simply didn't want to be with Viven. Violet shut her father out of her life for months until she discovered the truth and since that moment she has resented the woman who gave birth to her.

Some may wonder why Violet is so upset about moving to a place hours from her wacky mother and creepy step-father but little did anyone know Violet had planned to runaway the very next day with her, well she wasn't too sure what to call him since he hasn't asked her out but they have been having sex. Any who, she had all her essentials packed in a small bag and stole five hundred dollars from Luke. Luckily she still had her cell phone so she dials Gabe in hopes he can stop this madness.

"Gabe! Oh thank goodness! My psycho mom just shipped me to boarding school! Yeah! I'm in the taxi right now on Main Street! You have to do something!" she whisper-shouts into the phone so the driver won't hear. "What do you mean you already left! " Violet screams, not caring who is listening. "You fucking bastard! You said it would be us. You said we could have a life together! Well fuck you too Gabe!" she growls before hanging up on the asshole.

Now she's stuck in the back seat of a rusty car with a man she's never meet for ten hours until she arrives at a boarding school where they'll strip her of whom she is and make her conform to the stereotypical perfect teenager. Well that administration will meet its worse nightmare if they try to alter a thing about Violet.

Feeling helpless, Violet decides to befriend the cabbie in order to earn his trust and then escape when he least expects.

So upon arriving to the first rest stop Violet has learned that his name is Raul, he has two children who are under five, his wife works with her mother, and he's from Spain. She couldn't care less about his life or a word that leaves his mouth but in order to avoid boarding school she must act as if it's her entire life. When Raul runs to the bathroom, Violet figures it's her chance so she watches as he disappears into the crowd of men and then makes a run for it. As she approaches the truck area, hoping to hitch a ride, she wonders where she'll go and what she'll do. The scrawny, pale girl hasn't even thought of a plan and only has five hundred dollars, which will do nothing for her in anywhere interesting.

After pondering for a few more moments she drags herself back to the taxi and slides in. Luckily Raul hasn't returned from the restroom so she has no explaining to do. Instead, Violet looks up Briarcliff on her phone and silently thanks God, or whoever is watching her since she isn't exactly sure if she believes in organized religion. The boarding school doesn't seem too bad with the pictures and reviews she's read, but a lot of people speak of the strict dean.

Luckily, Violet is good at portraying herself as innocent. After all she had only recently turned into the bad apple that every parents nightmares about.

Finally the cabbie comes back and he's brought food. He hands her a bag of fries and nuggets from Wendy's, and although she dislikes fast food she eats it gladly because she has a feeling the food at Briarcliff is a lot worse than this.

Eventually the old car pulls up to the extravagant gates of her new school and they're immediately met with three young men the moment the car parks. The people don't speak but only remove her bags from the trunk and carry them into to the lobby.

Violet gives Raul a sincere goodbye wave and smiles before braving her new world.

When she walks through the automatic sliding doors she's hit by cold air and instantly knows this school cost a fortune. Violet can tell by expensive cooling system, real crystal chandelier, designer couches, and the detailed wallpaper that she saw on the television the other day. The only reason she even notices any of this is because art is her passion; and although she enjoys painting and drawing, her mother insisted she put her work into something with an actual job, so she has been looking into interior design.

Before she can study the gorgeous room any longer, a young female walks from behind a desk and over to Violet. "Hello! Welcome to Briarcliff! My name's Moira and I'll be showing you to your room and giving you a quick tour!" the woman cheers while forcing a wide smile.

"And here's your room!" Moira squeals.

Violet had been zoning out for most of the trip. She did take some information in, like where the library is and how late the paint studio is open. "Well, it's been wonderful ! I work Mondays through Thursdays 12 to 8, so I'm always around if you need me!"

"Okay," Violet utters while stretching. She hadn't got any sleep on the way and barely slept the night before.

"Bye!" the overly pep guide says before skipping away.

Violet sighs when she walks in the single bedroom and silently screams since she is lucky enough to be able to live alone. She hooks her gold key to her set with pendants like a miniature paintbrush, an Morrissey pendant, and some guitar picks from concerts she attended.

She stares at the room in awe and notices every detail. The walls are painted pale lavender and the all black bed is pushed to the corner of the room while a large white desk is propped against another wall opposite the mattress and is filled with school supply. Lastly she studies the small dresser and a large closet that has more than enough room for her clothing. However, Violet is most shocked to find an en suite since most dormitories don't include that in the bedroom. She slowly steps inside the huge bathroom and gawks at the claw-foot tub and shower that is nearly the size of the closet.

Once she finally relaxes and unpacks, Violet grabs her sketchbook and heads to the fields that she noticed earlier. She wants to draw as much as she can to decorate her plain walls and if she makes friends perhaps she can persuade her mother to buy her a Polaroid to post the pictures around the room. If anyone likes me, she thinks to herself.

Violet changes into her favorite sundress, covered in daisies with a yellow background, and slips on white vans. With a quick coat of mascara on each set of lashes, she admires her reflection and critiques herself for a few moments until she decides to slip on a slouchy black cardigan and grab her satchel.

Smiling at several people, she even makes conversation on the elevator. So far Violet is enjoying herself and really feeling change, but her luck will soon run. Nothing pleasant eve lasts her life.

An hour later she reaches her destination, after grabbing dinner in the cafeteria, which she discovered is better than she could have imagine, and exchanging numbers with a girl her age. Violet sits on the cold grass and shoves her headphones in her ear to enjoy the soothing sound of Shadow Moses by Bring Me The Horizon. She feels in the zone as she carefully sketches the beautiful lake and sunset in front of her, but suddenly feels an intense feeling of anxiety run through her veins. Tomorrow is the first day of classes and she has no idea how to navigate the large campus. She also hasn't even picked up her schedule or chose electives. How is it possible for someone to enroll this late anyways?

While digging through her leather bag, the young girl prays she stuffed her main stress reliever in her satchel. Luckily she finds the pack of Marlboro Menthols in the very bottom of her purse and a pink lighter shoved in the box. She immediately sticks one between her plump lips and lights it up with shaky hands. The terrible habit had begun her sophomore year but she never really stuck with it until her parents spilt up.

As she inhales the toxic smoke, she smiles and feels her nerves calm. Cancer sticks have done a wonder for her and she's sure she'll need to replenish her stock soon.

While lying on her back and closing her eyes Violet allows the sound of Love Buzz by Nirvana to blare through her and she even hums along. However, a nudge disturbs her from her blissful moment and when she opens her eyes there's a group of four girls leaning over her laughing. She instantly sits up and rips the ear buds out. "Can I help you?" Violet snarls while squinting at her classmates.

"We just wanted to suggest you close your legs," one of the girls, who she assumes is the leader, hisses.

As she notices that they're all quickly glancing to her legs, she realizes she's had them wide open so some people may have seen her underwear- great way to make a first impression. "Thanks," Violet mutters while crossing my legs. "Now if you're finish, you can leave."

"Aw what's wrong? Poor little freak girl got mad because everyone saw her granny panties?" the same girl says in a whiny voice.

"No, I'm just busy with meaningful things right now instead of attempting to provoke the new girl. Nice try though," Violet retorts and pops the headphones in her ear.

"Don't ignore me when I speak to you!" the girl, that Violet learned is named Leah by all her friends shouting her name and begging her to stop, growls after she yanks the wire from her ear.

Violet instantly jumps up to her feet and straightens the sundress. "Leave me alone," she demands and mentally prepares herself for a fight. This girl doesn't seem like the physically aggressive kind but she supposes the spoiled child is threatened by her mere existence.

"We know all about your crimes Violet!" Leah shoots a glare at her and then chuckles. "You're a thief, vandal, and drunk!" she shouts for the entire surrounding to hear.

"Well, I don't need to see your records to know you're a creep, bitch, and a complete waste of space. Your sins are no better than mine to God. Now, good bye," Violet mocks before bending down to pick her bag up. Unfortunately on the way down Leah grabs a handful of her thick caramel hair and yanks it. Instead of arguing with the bully, Violet grabs the bitch's hair back and shoves her. "Get away from me psycho!" Violet screams as the stupid girl stumbles backwards. But on Leah's way down to the floor she grabs Violet's cardigan to take her down as well, which causes it to bunch up and expose deep red lines on her wrist.

"Ha! You cut! You're such a moron! Why didn't you do a better job?" she says with a smirk but her friends think Violet has had enough of Leah's wrath and they beg her to stop but she's on a rampage and won't stop until Violet is gone.

However, Violet isn't afraid of Leah, or most things, so she steps closer with inches away from the bitch and responds, "You don't know shit about me. I'm going to say thins once more: fuck off."

As the brave new girl stomps away Leah knocks her to the ground and leans over her while attempting to punch her.

The two go at it for minutes until a strong grip latches on to Leah and throws her on the ground, far from Violet. Then another person hovers the innocent girl and extends a hand to help her up. When she wipes the small amount of blood from her nose she looks up at her savior and feels chills run up her spine. Standing before her is the most alluring man she has ever laid her whiskey-brown eyes on. The first thing Ruby notices is his perfectly swooped blonde hair. She's always had a thing for guys with nice hair. As she stands up she stares into his velvety black eyes and nearly melts when the stranger allows a slight smile to spread across his face to reveal shiny teeth and dimples.

"Are you okay?" he asks while holding her back. Being dazed and still on an adrenaline rush from the fight Violet just nods her head slowly and half smiles. "Let me take you inside to get a drink," he insists but gaining her self-control and common sense back she stands up and back ups.

"I'm fine," she responds while fixing her wild hair that was once neatly braided.

"And I'm Tate," he retorts with a smirk.

Immediately, Violet scoffs at his obvious cockiness and grabs her belongings that are scattered. "Nice meeting you Tate but I really must go," she murmurs before walking off.

As she grabs the handle to the door of the student center her savior grips her arm and spins her to face him. "I didn't catch your name."

"Violet," she states blandly as she walks in the air-conditioned room.

"Well, Violet, would you like a tour?" the beautiful man before her asks with a wide grin.

"No thanks. I've already had one," she replies with an eye roll. Just because she's attracted to him doesn't mean she'll give in. Violet isn't one to allow pleasures to take over her will power.

"Oh come on! I don't bite!" Tate pleads but she doesn't respond- only turns around to keep on her way.

"Bye Tate," she shouts over her shoulder and waves. She won't let these boys fool her- she's smarter than that.

* * *

The next morning Violet wakes up at seven am with time to spare since classes don't start until nine. She decides to take a shower and even curls her hair. But as she slips on skinny jeans and a black long sleeve crop top she criticizes herself more than usual, which is strange since she doesn't necessarily care what others think of her but she wants Leah to know she's not backing down and dressing in her best attire is the way to beat the bitch.

Before exiting her sanctuary Violet grabs her backpack, headphones, and cigarettes because she's sure she'll need them between classes with Leah and friends around.

On the way to breakfast Violet spots Tate sitting with a few friends and prays he doesn't see her sneaking to the waffle line. As the eager girl orders her food she believes the coast is clear until she turns around and is met with Tate's bulky chest. "Violet," Kit smiles.

"Hey," she says while pushing past him to top her waffle.

"Wanna sit with me?" he asks but it's more of a beg.

"Uh, thank you, but I'm good. I was just gonna... head outside."

"Oh! I'll come with!" he exclaims.

"Well, that would be really cool, but I'm going to draw so-"

"I won't disturb you!" Tate insists but Violet has really had enough of his facade.

"Listen Tate, this is all really nice but I'm fine. I don't need your pity, okay? Just leave me alone," she hisses before walking away. Regret instantly washes over her as she repeats the harsh words she spoke to him. She even wants to turn back to apologize but her pride won't allow it. She just prays Tate doesn't completely hate her now.

After her first three classes Violet is exhausted from introducing herself and dodging Leah and her crew.

Fortunately Violet had no trouble finding any of the class locations but now she has English and has no clue where that room could be. As she walks in a circle for the second time she feels a hand grip her shoulder. Instinctively, she whips her head around and prepares for a fight but when she meets creamy, pale skin and deep black eyes she realizes it's only Tate. "Need help?" he asks with a smirk. Violet sighs and nods her head. "Okay let's see your schedule. Oh! Our classes are next door to each other, but you have the better English professor."

"Lucky me," Violet mutters while following Tate.

Once they arrive to the secluded hall the enticing boy hands the new-girl-with-an-attitude her schedule. "Now, since I helped you, would you help me?" he asks with a pouty lip.

"What could I-"

"Study with me tonight," he demands.

"Oh I don't know. I'm not really..."

"Come on Violet! Don't be so careful with everything. I'm not a dick like the rest of them." The glimmer in his eyes tells her he's sincere but her instincts and past experiences remind her that all boys are the same.

However, looking to the ground and debating what to do, she insists that he's been extremely welcoming and trying really hard to speak with her so he deserves it. Plus, she was rude earlier so she has to make it up. "Alright," she sighs, "What time?"

"I'll meet you here after class to discuss. Have fun!" Tate shouts with a huge smile as he walks into the opposite room.

"I'll try," Violet mutters as she walks in and spots Leah sitting next to the only open seat.


	2. Go, Go, Go!

"Finally," Violet mutters to herself as she exits the most awful class on her schedule. Although Tate has annoyed her, she secretly hopes he is waiting outside the room so he can walk her to her next class. However, when she scans the hall for his welcoming face she doesn't spot him. Instead of moping she grabs her crumbled agenda and makes her way to the next class.

By the time she makes it down the long hall the warning bell has already rung so she only has a few seconds before she's late. Luckily Violet spots the correct number plate for her class and runs in before the final ring.

Of course, Leah and her friends are in the class, but to her surprise she finds Tate sitting in a desk in the corner and even has his bag placed on the chair next to him. "Anyone sitting here?" she asks in a slightly joking manner.

"Actually, yes," he grunts and then turns back to the window.

A pang of confusion and anger run through her at the sudden change of character. How dare the boy who has been begging to get her attention suddenly treat, her as if she was a burden. Just as she walks towards the front to sit as far as possible from Tate, he calls her name.

As Violet slowly spins around, prepared to release her anger, she stops herself at the sight of Tate's large grin spread across his smug face. "Come back! I was kidding," he shouts while gesturing her over.

She nods her head and takes a deep breath, relieved that she does have a friend. "Very funny," Violet hisses when she plants her bottom in the cold chair.

Just as Tate is about to change the subject with her, the professor walks in.

"Good morning class. As you all know this subject is religion. We will be discussing why Christianity is the only way."

Violet immediately rolls her eyes at the teacher's ignorance. She could already tell Ms. Koster was not open-minded. After all she is a woman who appears to be in her seventies and seems like she hasn't updated her style since the 1950s. From what the new girl could tell the lady was never married and rarely gets out. It's sad to see someone waste his or her life that way, Violet thinks to herself.

"Ms. Harmon?"

Jolting up from staring at the ceramic desktop, she glances to the professor who is getting on her nerves. "Yes, Ms. Koster?"

The old woman clears her throat and places her hand on the shiny teacher's desk. "I was just asking the class if they believe Jesus Christ is their lord and savior. Everyone spoke up but you dear. So what is your answer?"

The moment the teacher finishes her sentence the entire class turns to stare at Violet. She immediately curses in her head but forces a fake smile. "I'm sorry Ms. Koster, I was dosing off. But of course I believe Jesus Christ is my lord and savior," she says while trying not to grit her teeth from the artificial grin plastered across her pale face. She figures that if she says otherwise she'll be even more of a laugh and possibly get kicked out of this school.

Violet got lucky that her mother picked a high-class institute but if she is expelled she knows her mother and Luke won't be so considerate.

Tate watches as she sketches a drawing in her notebook, so focused on the delicate stroke of her hand. And he even tries to peek at the page until realize she's drawing an eerie looking forest that resembles his common hang out spot. "Tate," a female voice whispers, pulling him from thoughts of Violet.

He turns towards the noise and finds Leah facing him a few seats down in the next row. As she rests her elbows on the desk and leans forward Tate furrows his eyebrows. What could she possibly want? They haven't spoke since the end of the last school year. Tate and Leah's relationship was complicated, to say the least. "Tate," she whisper-shouts again. He mouths what and makes sure the professor isn't watching. "Wanna hangout tonight? Come to my room. I have some things to share," Leah murmurs with a smirk.

Instantly, chills run down his spine and his erection begins to grow. He's not entirely attracted to Leah since she's a crazy bitch, but she does have a decent body and from what he's heard she's a good fuck.

However, Tate feels someone's eyes burning onto his cheek and instantly turns his head to find Violet staring with her shiny, amber-brown eyes. By the looks of it, she had heard everything and even noticed Tate's growing problem.

Trying to explain himself to Violet for conversing with the girl who attacked her less than twenty-four hours ago, she instantly turns her attention to the board the moment he met her eyes.

Once the class ends Violet bolts from her seat and to her room since they're on lunch for the next hour. When she's almost to her dorm hall Tate's deep voice stops her in her tracks.

"Violet!" he shouts once more. As she turns around she tries not to scream at him; although they never said they were friends and they've only known each other for a day, she feels betrayed. Tate seems like he really liked Violet, as friend. But he seemed like he considered ditching the study plans he created to hangout with the bitch.

"Hey," he pants after grabbing Violet's shoulder.

"Hi," she mumbles, and squirms from his touch.

"Why did you run off so fast?"

The half smile spread across his face reveal a beautiful dip on each side of his lips, which only appears when the tips of his mouth curve up.

"Just wanted to relax in my room," Violet snarls, ignoring how attractive he is. She has thought herself to anger on the way to the dorm.

"Are you alright?" Tate asks while reaching for his phone to check the time, knowing very well why she's acting tense.

"Just tired," she retorts with a slight attitude. She's not very subtle.

"Listen, I know you heard Leah. I want to let you know it's not what it looks like. We're not friends and I wasn't contemplating her offer," he insists.

"Whatever. I don't care Tate. I'm going to lie down. See ya around," she grunts before gripping the handle on her door.

"Wait, Vi, are we still on for tonight?" Kit pleas.

"No," she hisses and then slams the door in his face. He doesn't have the right to call her that nickname but she doesn't want to make extra conversation.

A few hours later Violet wakes up from her nap and realizes she has missed the afternoon classes, and on her first day! Normally she wouldn't care but since she'd rather stay at Briarcliff than go back home, she becomes nervous. For the first time she actually regrets skipping.

"Hello?" Violet chirps when she hears the ringing from phone stop.

"Yes, this is the Dean's office. How may I help you?" A woman, who sounds rather young, answers the phone.

"Um, hi, yeah, I didn't go to class because I didn't feel well. I'm new and forgot to tell someone. Uh, w-who do I tell?" she bites her nails as she waits for an answer.

"Oh sweetie! You don't have to tell anyone! However, if you want the absence excused you must get a note from our nurse or on-staff physician. You are allowed five non-excused absences a semester and six excused."

Her frown and shaking instantly ceases and instead replaced by a smile. "Oh, okay. Thank you for your help!" she practically screams.

As Violet runs down the stairs to catch the nurse before she leaves, she spots Tate and his friends from the corner of her eye. She half expects Leah to be on his lap but surprisingly she's nowhere to be found.

Tate had been hurt by Violet's gesture but is trying to accept that she's not an ordinary girl. She doesn't care about material things or other people's opinions. She's a badass and that's HID favorite quality in her.

After a receiving the nurse's note, smoking a cigarette, and taking pictures of the sky, Violet decides there's nothing else to do but head back to her room. On her way up she walks through the student center and glances at the table Tate normally sits at. However, all his friends are crowded around it but he's missing. A pang of jealously washes over her, as she understands that he's with Leah.

"So much for a study session," she grumbles to herself.

Once she reaches her floor she digs through her satchel for her keys and continues walking without paying attention. This backfires when she bumps into someone. Mumbling a sorry, Violet continues on. However, she feels the light grip of the person on her wrist. "Violet," the person, whom she has now identified as Tate, blurts.

"Tate?" she chokes. She would've bet money that he was with Leah right now.

"I really hoped that you could hang out. I don't want to study. I want to spend actual time with you, Violet," he announces with a wide smile that has really grown on her. She inhales deeply and begins to formulate reasons why she can't, but Tate cuts her off before she can start. "Don't lie to me. It's Friday. We have no homework since it's the first day of school. Come on! Live a little," he insists. "Violet, I don't want to be some guy you talk to just to pass time or get help for school. I want to be your friend," he admits.

Violet looks down as Tate runs his hand through his ash brown locks that are perfectly messy.

"I'll corrupt you," she croaks. "I do that to everyone apparently."

Studying her face, Tate notices this is a touchy subject for her. "Well," he begins, "You can't corrupt someone who's corrupt," he says with a smile.

"Wha-what do you mean? Tate you're a good person. You're not here for bad things."

"You don't know much about me," he mutters.

"But I want to," she replies and places her delicate hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to take things slow Violet. I want to be your friend," he insists while staring into her glossy chestnut eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asks while furrowing her brows. Is Tate trying to say he likes her? She thinks it's far too early for anything of those feelings and is now freaking out at the thought of her only friend having a crush on her.

"Let's sneak out and go to the cliff. It's a fifteen-minute walk from here. A lot of my friends go there, but if you want we can sneak off alone. I don't' want to overwhelm you with a lot of new people." His dimples that form a reassuring smile give Violet the boost to agree.

"Okay," she answers before running into her room to change to proper attire.

Once she is ready, Tate stares at her outfit and admires the way she carries herself. Violet can go from a skirt or dress to a t-shirt and leggings, and Kit thinks she looks beautiful either way, although he won't admit it.

"So how exactly did you discover this getaway?" Violet inquiries as they warily walk through the empty student center

"I'm pretty sure people have been sneaking to the cliff since this place opened, but I found the private spot we're going to last spring. I love my friends and all but sometimes I need quiet. I need solitude," Tate confesses as his cheeks burn scarlet red. He's never been so open to someone he's just met. In fact, he hasn't been so open to anyone.

"And you're taking me to your sanctuary? How adorable," she teases and even elbows him.

Once they exit the building and creep through the parking lot, Tate explains how they must be extremely quiet and light on their feet. The Dean's building is just before the exit and apparently she hears everything.

The common feeling of adrenaline pumping through Violet's veins ignites as they climb the brick wall enclosing the campus. she hasn't done anything this exciting since she left her home and she had surely missed the rush.

Upon entering the woods, Tate grabs two mini flashlights and hands one to Violet. "In case you get scared," he jokes and turns to notice an eye roll from Violet.

Again, he thinks to himself how much he enjoys this girl and that he must learn more. Minutes later Tate makes out the familiar landscape and moon light reflection off the man-made lake. "We're here!" he shouts before running to the large rock.

Violet, being the competitive person she is, instantly puts her former track star techniques to use and catches up with Tate. They both arrive to the destination at the same moment, and as they pant Violet notices a glimmer in Tate's eye from the moon shine.

His dimples make me melt, she thinks to herself and nearly speaks it.

"Lie down," Tate commands while staring up at the starlit sky. Violet obliges by slowly laying her head on the hard surface and allowing her sandy brown waves to sprawl on the rock and her back.

"So Tate, you seem to know a lot about me. What about you? What are your beliefs?" she remarks while counting the stars.

"On what?" he questions while inching closer to her.

"Anything. Everything. This school, religion, God, life, me, others. Anything Tate!" she yells. She's not necessarily upset but she likes to instill rage in others so she can understand their passions and logic. There's no better way to study a person than when one is worked up.

"I'm sure you know I hate this place. Sure it's better than back home but some professors insist on reporting to my parents. It's frustrating and makes me wanna leave. I don't believe in organized religion. Why would God want that from all of us? I still appreciate God by praising his creations. You know?"

Instantly, Violet sits up and stares at Kit. She's shocked that she has met someone who has the same views as her- right to the bone.

"Tate," she breathes out, "I feel the same way. Like look what religion has done to people! I can't imagine that God had planned that. It is the people's fault!" she exclaims and hopes she's not being too deep. From experience Violet knows that most people don't like to have intellectual conversations often, especially when they first meet.

"Exactly! It's just crazy. I mean look around, this world is beautiful! The stars are perfectly fitted into the sky and the trees are exactly how they should be- giving Oxygen," Tate finishes and then glances at the beautiful girl before him, who is admiring their surroundings. He notes how adorable she looks when lost in thought.

Then without notice, Violet hops off the rock and begins to slowly walk towards the edge of the cliff. Jolting up to carefully watch her every move, Tate is making certain she won't do anything stupid. However, when she inches dangerously close to the end Tate jumps off and runs to her. "What are you doing!" he howls.

Instead of answering she walks with one foot in front of the other and her arms up at each side. "Violet!" he shouts, scared that she's going to hurt herself.

Just as he thinks she's going to jump, she plops down on the edge and then looks back at him with a smirk. She knows she scared him momentarily and loves that.

Tate, being angered but also amused, slowly walks towards her and sits down. "They say it's time to grow up and stop with these foolish game," Tate begins.

Violet looks up from her dangling feet and at his serious expression. She fears that he's saying he going to become like the others.

"But I say they're wrong," he finishes, which earns a wide smile from Violet. She's grown to like Tate, as a friend, and she doesn't want to lose her only companion.

"Tate?" Ruby whispers while gazing at the lake lit by the moon.

"Yes?" he answers while also studying the scenery.

"Let's make a pact," she states. Violet enjoys confusing the clueless guy and seeing what he thinks she means. It allows her to have some sort of insight to the inner workings of his mind.

"What do you mean?" Tate asks warily. He's never had someone so open and exciting in his life before so he doesn't want to mess it up by saying the wrong thing.

"You know..." she trails off in hopes of him coming up with an answer.

"Like a friendship pact? Like a bucket list?" he questions and hopes she doesn't mean something more because then he just screwed up.

"Yeah!" she squeals from being happy that he didn't say some kind of perverted suggestion. "We have to promise to live life the way we want to and to the fullest. We have to live like we are right now: on the edge."

Tate nods his head and then stands up. He peels all his clothing off except his boxers and then stares at Violet. She is looking up at him confused and is assuming the worse. Sex isn't what she meant.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he huffs and then jumps off into the cold water.

She giggles and sighs when she hears the splash, which causes her to immediately strip. And although she feels semi self-conscious she brushes it off since Tate seems accepting. Violet likes to pride herself as fearless when it comes to activities such as these, but she does feel the familiar nervousness of doing something new. She looks down and watches Tate waving and paddle in place.

Staring up at Violet's slightly curvy body and feeling his member grow at the sight of her breasts. He hadn't realized how filled out she was under her loose clothes; plus, the way her milky skin hugs her hip bones nearly sends him over the edge.

Without thinking any longer Violet walks backwards a bit and then runs. While in the air, she feels free for a moment- like all her troubles have disappeared and that she is done with hardships. However, reality comes backs when the painfully cold water hits her skin like thousands of pins poking at her delicate skin. Violet has never been fond of swimming, since she hates the feeling of wet hair, but she had promised to live in the moment and what better way than this?

Ten minutes later they crawl out dripping in water and quickly climb up to their belongings. Tate allows her to use his t-shirt as towel and wears his hoodie alone. They slowly walk back to campus and realize it's midnight.

Feeling relieved when they step into the student center at the fact that they successfully snuck out and back in. The two giggle and bump shoulders as they make jokes about one another.

However, Tate notices a figure lurking in the corner and become nervous, but not about possibly being caught but for Violet. He can tell she genuinely enjoys being here now that they are friends.

When Violet realizes Tate isn't paying attention, she tries to figure out what is distracting him. Being confused she darts her eyes around the room until she too spots the person in the far distant. "What is that?" she whispers.

"I don't know but let's walk faster," he answers.

They move in silence and constantly look back, hoping that it isn't the Dean or a snitch. When they exit the student center the figure is close enough to nearly make out who they are.

Immediately looking to Tate for a plan, he nods.

"Go! Go! Go!" she shouts, and the runs off to her building.

Since they're both bolting in opposite directions the mystery person gives up.

Besides, Leah doesn't care about Tate and Violet that much anyways.


	3. Gold

**_"We made our mistakes_**  
 ** _It's not too late_**  
 ** _We had to learn the hard way_**  
 ** _Bridges will burn_**  
 ** _Now it's our turn"_**

* * *

The next morning Tate wakes up to several texts from Violet. After he arrived to his room he fell asleep right away incase the Dean would come accusing him of leaving campus. However, now he wishes he stayed up because Violet was asking him to meet her for breakfast at eight but now that it's nine thirty am he's sure she's long gone. Yet he stills texts her and apologizes for not answering and even asks if she wants to meet up.

Lucky for Tate, Violet is still knocked out and even slept through two alarms. However, knocking on her door wakes her from slumber. She grabs a cardigan from her closet, drapes it over her nearly bare body, and cracks the door slightly. When she realizes it is Tate she opens the entrance widely and welcomes him in. "Hey," she croaks after yawning and stretching her arms. "What're you doing here?"

"I just saw your texts twenty minutes ago and didn't want you to think I ditched you, but I guess you slept in too," Tate explains with a grin. Violet responds with a chuckle and then excuses herself to change but not before Tate gets a glance at her bra and underwear from under the cardigan.

Although his initial thought of Violet was how attractive she is, he's grown to love her personality and presence- pushing inappropriate thoughts from his mind.

"So," she calls as she walks from the bathroom. "What do you wanna do today?"

Tate doesn't answer since he's lost in staring at her body clothed by shorts, a somewhat lose tank top, and a new cardigan. Violet never looks like she puts too much effort in but always manages to look stunning. "Tate?" she says a bit louder, shaking him from his daze.

"S-sorry. Just thinking of what we can do. How about we stay in and watch movies," he mutters while looking around the room. Once he notices all the drawings hung up on her wall an idea grows in his head. "And you can draw me later."

"Woah," Violet responds with a smirk, "I only do that for people I like."

Tate instantly pretends to feel hurt, but when she picks up her sketchbook and plops on the ground, while allowing a grin to take over his face. "Don't pose like that! Just sit on the bed," Violet demands.

As she sketches every detail of his face she realizes how flawless it is. The perfect definition of his jaw line and cheekbones is nearly impossible to replicate, although she tries. And the darkness of his eyes compliment his pale, milky skin, but Violet's favorite feature to draw is his deep red, plump lips that are curved into a slight smile, which reveals his two dips in his cheeks.

While adding finishing touches, she decides to draw a different outfit- one that is much more revealing. Tate's navy t-shirt is replaced by an unbuttoned, white dress shirt paired while khakis that she bunches up in the crotch area. Before dating the picture she adds small definition to his abdomen and even draws lipstick marks on the collar of his shirt.

"Here," she murmurs as she sticks out the masterpiece. When Tate grabs it she becomes extremely nervous and wonders why she drew him like that. It's not like her to get so carried away.

"So this is what you think of me," he boasts. "I like it. Maybe you'll even get to see this in real life some day," he finishes with a wink.

"Funny! I just thought you looked like Channing Tatum in that one movie s-so I drew you like that. Don't flatter yourself!"

"Right," he mumbles before hopping of the bed. "Shall we begin the film marathon?"

Twenty minutes later Violet is nuzzled into a pillow next to Tate with a blanket carefully draped over both of them. They're watching Scream together when a knock on the door startles them both but Tate still makes his way to answer it. "Must be the pizza," he declares.

However, something in Violet clicks and she launches to Tate. "No. It could be the Dean or a teacher. I'll get it."

Lucky for the two, Violet was right and there before her is one of the school nurses.

"Violet Harmon?" the older woman in a vintage looking nurse's uniform asks.

"Yes?" Violet answers, constantly glancing to the closet that the forbidden teenage boy is hiding in.

"I'm here to check on you. I hear you're sick," the woman says while forcing herself in the room. "Have a seat on your bed," she commands.

Violet does as instructed and waits until the nurse walks over with a thermometer, a brief case, and blood pressure monitor. "Lie down," the older woman demands in a monotone voice, which initiates thoughts of how boring it must be to have an actually conversation with her.

As Violet lies on her back, she looks anywhere but at the lady since she's begun poking her with all sorts of things.

Meanwhile, Tate watches from the crack of the closet door as Mrs. Bracco gropes his new best friend, who appears extremely uncomfortable with all the sudden attention. "Well you seem fine to me but the note for yesterday still stands. Don't make it a habit." With that the old nurse walks out and slams the door.

"You know," Tate begins as he steps from the closet, "if that's what it takes to get a feel then I guess I'm going to be a nursing major."

Tate loves to joke, especially with Violet although, but part of him wasn't kidding around.

"In your dreams Langdon," she retorts and then presses play for the television.

After a second movie the two are exhausted from using all their attention on the television, so Violet begins to think of other ways to have fun. "Let's play twenty questions!" she announces while straightening her back.

"Fine but I ask first."

Violet nods in agreement while Kit ponders the perfection question. "How old are you?" is all he can come up with.

"Woah, have you been itching to know?" she says with raised brows. He glares at her and motions her to continue. "Fine. I'm seventeen. What about you?"

"Ah, ah, ah no re-asks. You'll have to wait another turn."

"Fine," Violet pouts with crossed arms until the look on Tate's face rips her from the fake emotion with giggles. "Where are you from?"

His smile fades once he's reminded of home. "My family lives in Boston. So close but they never bother to visit." Shifting his gaze all around the room except on Ruby's face, thoughts of his family flood his brain- the people who abandoned him.

"I'm sorry," she coos while rubbing his arm and nuzzling her head into his shoulder. Tate truly appreciates her caring manners and how easily she can cheer him up.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Uh, you know, back home?"

Violet looks up at him and notices how his demeanor changed. She opens her mouth to answer but then remembers Gabe and also how he betrayed her. "No," she grits and tries her best to suppress tears, but a few fall down her face. She assumes Tate hadn't noticed but he does and chooses not to say anything. Instead, he rubs circles on her back and pulls her close.

"How old are you?" She smiles through the few tears.

"Eighteen," Tate announces in a singsong tone. "One year older than you!" he jokingly brags.

"Not for long! My birthday is in December," she announces.

"Violet? Why are you here?" Tate asks, moving on from their small moment, to understand her better. He's sure it's not the best subject but he needs to know.

She takes a deep breath and searches for the right way to begin. "It started when I was young. I loved my father so much- he was my role model and the perfect parent. I definitely favored him over my mother. However, a year ago my folks got a divorce. Viven, my mom, went around claiming he cheated on her and was the reason our family was torn apart, but I found out that she lied and it was because of her constant need to deceit that he called an end to the relationship. Of course, being the psycho bitch she is, Viven turned it around on him. She brainwashed me into hating him for months! She wouldn't even allow me to see him!" Violet screams with many tears staining her face. "When I found out the truth I made it my mission to make the psycho's life a living hell. And boy did I accomplish that. It started with stealing small things like bracelets and make up, but then I felt that wasn't enough so I went to Macy's and stole a bunch of clothes. After the third time I was caught and nearly arrested but my mother's boyfriend persuaded them. Yeah she got a new man a month and a half after the divorce announcement." By now Violet's make up is streaked down her red face and her eyes are shut.

"Violet," Kit cuts her off, "you don't have to tell me the rest. You could-"

"It's okay. I want to." Tate nods his head and allows her to continue. "I had to move up a notch in crimes but couldn't think of anything good. That is until one night I snuck out to a club and met this guy, Gabe. He was a real charmer, but a douche. He showed me the ways of vandalism. I spray-painted anything anywhere. One night when I was doing it on a bridge cop sirens began to move closer. Since I was on a latter that Gabe was holding I couldn't get down easily. But Gabe- that prick- he ran. He left me to rot. I was put in the slammer for a night until Alan, my mom's new toy, got me out. I was shoved around, but not really beaten." The beautifully sad girl before Tate begins to laugh in anticipation of her next sentence. "They grounded me. As if that would work. I snuck out every night to drink with Gabe and his friends. God, I got so drunk I hardly remembered any of the events. Those assholes dared me to drink an entire bottle of tequila and then forced me run from store to store. I was belligerent. Of course, I stole and wrecked a shop. This time Luke, Viven's boy toy, wasn't so kind. He let me stay in jail for three days without any notification of if or when they would get me out. Finally when the lovely couple decided to end my misery, they put me on lock down. That's when I began to plan my runaway. That's the day I was shipped to this hell."

When Violet finishes and feels somewhat relieved. She's never told anyone her entire story- not even Gabe. Now, she feels like she can trust Tate with anything, but his lack of response makes her uneasy.

"Vi," he says in a breathy voice. "I'm so sorry that happened. I can't imagine how you felt. I just wish... I wish I was there with you." She smiles at his pleasant response. "I was so stupid. So, so stupid. My friend, Chloe, she...she was murdered. My parents believed the rumors that it was me. Apparently Chloe rejected me and I lost it, but that's not true! We were only friends! I never had feelings like that! The truth is her boyfriend, Kyle, killed her! He put on a mask and tried to rob her of cocaine- even threatened her with a gun, but Chloe wasn't afraid. She never was. He shot her for a hundred dollars of drugs! His own love- or so he claimed her to be. A-and I know this because I was in the car waiting for him. Before dropping me off he told me everything. He was going to try to pin it on me. Luckily, there was no evidence against me, b-but my parents- they didn't care. They were convinced I was guilty. Probably because of-"

Tate cuts himself off as a loud knock on the door interrupts him. "Pizza?" he asks with a smile.

"Let me check," Violet shouts as she walks towards the door. Thankfully it's the delivery guy with their lunch, and Tate, being the gentleman he is, steps in and pays for the food.

As they stuff the delicious meal in their mouths, Violet says between bites, "It just sucks because I have to learn the hard way. I just wanted love but my mother was and is incapable of loving anything that doesn't benefit herself, and since I obviously couldn't keep her and my father together, I became useless to her. But I'm done with that chapter of my life. I won't look back, and I honestly hope I never see her again."

Finally, Tate begins to understand Violet and how her past affects her very much. He knows he should have finished his story but he doesn't want to continue dwelling on unpleasant things; he wants to move on to having fun. "I'll always be here, as long as you want me to," the new girl's best friend assures with his hand over hers. "Now, let's watch more movies!"

After an hour the two become restless from sitting in the same position so Violet inches closer to Tate and nuzzles her head on his chest. They both love the feeling of their skin touching but neither will admit it aloud. "You know," Tate begins and tries to speak over the sound _of The Interview_ , "I really am glad that we're friends. All I've ever wanted was gold. Not literally, but its qualities, ya know? I've been craving something real and raw and Vi, you're it. Our friendship means the world to me, and although we've only been friends for a few days I know it'll last a life time."

His sweet and thoughtful words cause Violet to instantly perk up and wrap her small arms around him. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met," she whispers in his ear.

The mere thought of her being so close causes the hairs on his neck jump and a small jolt run to his crotch. Every time he tries to push the sexual thoughts of the walking siren away, they return shortly with more power. However, before he can respond to her, she jumps off the futon and grabs her cross-body purse. "Let's go for a walk around the pond!"

Once the two reach the student center Violet becomes nervous because she notices Tate's friends and hopes they don't spot the two. But of course, one of his good friends, Billy, shouts his name and waves the two over.

Instead of following, Violet stays behind as he walks forward, thinking she's behind him. "What's goin' on?" Billy asks and then shifts his eyes from his friend to the spunky new student, and Tate immediately turns expecting Violet to be directly behind him but he frowns when he finds her across the room.

"What do you mean?" he asks with his eyebrow raised.

"You guys screwin'?"

"What? No!" Tate immediately comes to Violet's defense because he doesn't want rumors going around that'll ruin their friendship and more importantly upset her.

"Good because she seems crazy. Leah told us how she attacked her out of nowhere. What a psycho bit-"

"Shut the fuck up Billy. Leah's is a lying slut and you know it. She started shit with Violet because she felt threatened. You better stop the rumor now or I swear to Go-"

"Dude, calm down. I'll stop it. What has gotten into you?" Billy replies and takes a step back. He hasn't seen this side of Tate since he arrived.

"You don't know her. She's a sweet girl and I won't stand here and listen while you judge her. We're all here because we did something bad," Tate snarls and clenches his fists at his side.

"Sorry," Billy murmurs and scratches the back of his neck. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to my place next weekend since it's our outing week. I'm gonna have a rager," he finishes with a half smirk. "You can bring you _her_ ," he adds very quietly.

Kit looks up from the ground where he's been staring in order to resist punching Billy and begins to formulate an answer. "I wou- No thank you. I'm going out with Violet. We've already made plans," Tate lies. Although they haven't discussed if they're hanging out next weekend, he hopes Violet would be okay with it and maybe even be the one to conjure up the idea.

"Oh, maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe," Tate utters while walking away.

Meanwhile, Violet hasn't moved since Tate went to speak with friend and, in fact, has been listening the whole time. She's absolutely touched by his true caring and kindness, so when Kit returns to her she finds the urge to hug him tight extremely hard to resist. However, she does hold back because she doesn't want him to know she was eavesdropping and wants him to admit it himself. "What was that all about?" she asks while slowly starting to walk forward.

"Oh nothing. He invited us to a party tomorrow because- wait do you know about the outing weeks?" Violet shakes her head and furrows her brows. "Twice a month there is an outing week. Basically, Friday and Saturday we can leave campus- but we have to be back by eight."

"That's cool," Violet mumbles as they sit on a bench by the water.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Tate speaks up, "the sunset is so beautiful. I want to record the sunset in every state one day, and make a small movie of it for myself,"

Violet absolutely loves when Tate shares his aspirations with her because it almost sounds like he wants to include her. "I want to travel to Iceland to see the Northern Lights. It's so beautiful," Violet adds with a smile. "Let's promise to check these off our lists once we get out of here," she insists.

Tate nods his head and then asks, "Together?"

Violet giggles and rapidly nods her head back. "Together!" she declares.


	4. Save Me a Spark

" _ **Would you save me a spark?  
We'll start a fire that shines a light in the dark  
Strike a match  
Make it last  
We are all we need"**_

* * *

"Could you at least tell me where we're going?" Violet begs as Tate leads her from the outskirts of the school's parking lot to the woods.

"No can do. It's a surprise!"

Tate has the blonde stunner's soft hand in his and gently leads her around rocks and twigs. It's finally outing week and Tate decided to take Violet to a place he found last semester where the two cold actually be alone. However, he wanted to add more flare to the seemingly dull destination by making Violet go blindfolded.

"You know we have to be back by eight, right?" she asks with sarcasm in her voice since Tate is walking her excruciatingly slow.

Letting out a fake laugh, Tate tickles her before answering. "Sorry I don't want you constantly tripping or falling!"

"Well, you could just untie this stupid thing!" she retorts after laughing.

"Oh shush, we're nearly there. I see it now." Tate smiles at the sight of their getaway. A few moments later the two walk into a building and once the door shuts, Tate removes the cloth from Violet's eyes. As she takes a look around the cabin she holds back a gasp.

"This place is incredible!" Violet declares while plopping on a dusty looking couch. "How do you know about this?" she asks while scanning the detailed rug placed under a dirty coffee table.

"Last year I went for a run in the woods when I was upset and stumbled upon this quaint place. At first I thought someone actually lived here but when I realized it was vacant I decided to chill here whenever I really wanted peace and quiet."

"Well," she says while scooting closer to her only friend, "this is really peaceful. What shall we do first?"

As Tate tares at Violet, he notices how beautiful she appears in her skirt and t-shirt and also notes how unique her fashion style is- grunge with a girly touch. Not many girls have the same look, let alone pull it off, and that only aides to Tate's fascination with Violet.

"Um," he begins to fumble with his hands, "I was thinking of eating and watching some movies. I brought my laptop." Upon the last word rolling from his tongue, he pulls two blankets from the picnic basket and his computer. "Sound good?" He asks while laying one of the linens on the ground.

After Violet agrees the two list movies until they finally decide on The Outsiders since she's never seen it.

* * *

"No!" Violet cries, "He can't die! Johnny can't die!" Tate only inches closer and rubs her back while she wipes away a few tears. However, he silently laughs at her full-hearted reaction. Since he's seen this movie at least a dozen times he knows every scene, but watching Violet's positive feedback takes him back to the first time he saw it. It was during his freshmen year, before he was sent to Briarcliff, and he was popular. Although all his friends thought the book was lame, he loved it, and needless to say he was ecstatic when he found out his teacher was screening the movie. Memories like that make Tate wish he could go back to his hometown but alas everything has changed.

"That was perfection!" Violet declares as the credits roll on his small laptop screen. "I can't believe I've never watched this. It's legendary!"

"I know right?" Tate answers while digging through the basket he brought. "Are you hungry?" he asks before pulling out the food he made in the student kitchen.

"Starving," Violet replies and then reaches for one of the sandwiches he brought.

Tate prides himself in being an excellent lunch maker and even prepared dessert for the two. As they munch on the Ruben sandwich and chips, Tate admires how Violet isn't afraid to eat around him like a lot of girls at Briarcliff are.

"When did you become a master chef?" she jokes with a mouth full of food.

"What can I say? My passion is food."

"Well, that would be an interesting career. You better cook for me then!" she teases.

"Very funny! I actually want to be a journalist. Ever since I got sent here I noticed how the world doesn't get the truth. There's so many lies everywhere. Look around- sure it looks nice but I can tell there's something they're hiding. The whole world is hiding something! Lies ruin people and I'm sick of them! I'm going to report the truth and nothing but it!"

Soaking in his heartfelt words, Violet adores how passionate Tate is and even finds it attractive. Most guys her age only care about drugs, sex, and partying. One could imagine how thrilled she is to have befriended the unique boy because she enjoys being challenged and force to think instead of mindlessly drinking alcohol or smoking pot. Sure, she enjoys the two sometimes but she doesn't want to be the person who can only have fun when out of her normal state.

"That's amazing Tate," she manages to force out. Violet has been staring in awe for a while and felt compelled to ease the awkward air she created. In truth, Tate became nervous at her silence because he wasn't sure if she thinks he is just some guy who's hung up on his past.

"What about you Vi? What's your dream job?" he inquires while sitting up straight to face his companion.

"I'm sure you guessed it has something to do with art. I love to sketch and all but painting is my true love. It's so exciting because I can change an image with a different stroke of my brush or the texture with oil paint. There are endless amounts of possibilities and I want to try them all. I want to be famous- to be remembered like Van Gogh and Monet, but really I just want to push my own limits like Jackson Pollock did." Violet finishes her explanation with a smile.

"Well, why don't you have any of your paintings hung on your wall then?" Tate asks but then regrets it when a frown spreads across her face.

Although she did draw Tate in pencil, she'd love to paint him- if she could buy some supplies. "Well, I just don't have anything to paint with. When I was running away I gave my precious brushes and paint to Gabe to hold but he's probably sold them by now. I have a credit card but the cost hundreds of dollars and surely Viven will be pissed."

Instead of answering he hugs her but he also notes that the supplies would be a great gift and definitely cheer her up. However, he wants to take her mind off it for now so he decides to talk about his problems. "Parents are mean and inconsiderate. They ship us here against our will and then expect us to be happy with the rules of conformity here. God my parents suck."

"So do mine. I think most of the kids parents here suck. I mean-"

"Yeah but at least they visit! At least they send gifts and cards! At least they go home during the holidays and break. I get sent to a local hotel and have an unlimited credit card so they have no reason to contact me. The last time I spoke to them was a few weeks before school started and the last time I saw them was two summers ago when my sister was really sick. It's bullshit! I just want them to love me!"

"Hey," Violet coos while grabbing his hand, "screw them! We are all we need." A smile spreads across Tate's heavenly face and distracts him from thoughts of his family. "Don't let them influence you anymore. You be who you want to be."

"All I wanted was for them to appreciate me. But my dad is upset because I don't want to be a lawyer or doctor. Apparently those are the only respectable jobs nowadays. I want them to notice me for who I am- not what they want me to be." When Tate looks up from his hands that were tugging at the small rip in his jeans he notices the tears welling up in Violet's amber eyes.

"My parents just don't care. My mother only sent me here because they wouldn't throw me in jail and her boyfriend would love to see me dead. Oh and my dad you ask? He moved to Greece with a girl two years older than me where none of us can contact him because he thinks I hate him. I haven't seen so much as a post card from him! I haven't felt loved in so long Tate. And honestly I don't think I ever will. Sure I may have boyfriends in the future but they won't mean anything. I surely won't get married. I mean, who could love me- right? I'm just some fucked up kid with daddy issues now."

Violet pauses to chuckle sarcastically which gives Kit the opportunity to interrupt.

"But Violet I-"

"Tate, you don't have to say it. We're friends but I'm sure when we leave Briarcliff you'll forget about me."

When Violet finishes her sentence Tate instantly feels a pang run through his chest. How could she think that he would abandon her? After all they've shared he couldn't imagine doing such a thing. "You really think that Vi?" he asks with a shaky voice. Truthfully, he's developed strange and new feelings for the new girl and even if she doesn't reciprocate he wants to remain friends for... well ever.

Instantly looking up from the wall to his velvety-brown glassy eyes that are on the verge of tears, she struggles for the right words to speak. Finally, when she spots stray droplets falling from his orbs, she lets all her emotions out. "Tate, I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you actually care for me. No one has ever really... well you're the first one to give a shit about me and it's so foreign. I want to be friends with you forever- if you want that too."

"Of course I do!" Tate shouts. He's not necessarily mad at Violet but more so at the people who hurt her. They corrupted her and nearly ruined any chance of someone getting close to her. Luckily, he seemed to sneak in just in time. "Violet, I've never been so open with someone in my entire life! I've never felt more connected to a human being than I do to you now. And it's fucking crazy because we haven't known each other long- but God it feels like a lifetime."

"You know hearts are only open when they break," Violet adds.

His line about being open with her only has hit a sensitive part of her because she observed that the people who are extremely cautious have experienced heart ache of some sort, and now she knows he's genuine about his past and has felt what she has.

"But I've never been in love. No- my heartbreak is from all the shit my family and so-called friends put me through. If I can't count on my Goddamn blood to be kind to me then how can a man do it? I hope I never fall in love because only bad things happen. I don't want to be vulnerable, like my father." As the words slip from her cherry painted lips, a tight knot forms in her chest and she knows that it won't be long before she breaks down.

Meanwhile, Tate opens his mouth to contradict her thoughts but she cuts him off before he can take a breath.

"Besides no one is really happy married. I mean you said your dad cheated on your mom and it ruined her. She's only staying because of her age. Marriage just generally sucks," she finishes and then sighs. This subject is not a light one for either of the two.

"But why? Vi, this mindset doesn't just pop up. You weren't born with those thoughts. I know your parents were a shitty example but not everyone is miserable. You have to have hope." Tate feels like he's almost trying to justify the two of them to her. He's thought about asking her out, or even kissing her, but their friendship would be at risk and he certainly can't lose that.

"Sometimes I get lost in so much hope," she mumbles and takes a loud, deep breath, "I'm drowning."

"Violet," Tate huffs as he stands up and extends his hand for her to grab, "can't we live with no regrets?" Before she can object, Tate pulls her into his arms and begins to sway. Although this is new and sort of odd for her, she enjoys the slow dance the two are sharing. A tingle crawls up Violet's back where Tate's hands are draped and the sensation moves down her chest to stomach. It is then that she realizes she likes her newfound friend- the only person she's given a glimpse of the inner workings of her mind. The evidence is in the sparks she feels whenever he touches her, and she hopes by him dancing with her is his way of proclaiming his fondness of her.

As the two move in sync to Kissing In Cars by Pierce The Veil blaring from Violet's phone, they let the lyrics sink into their minds and imagine possible scenarios of one another.

 _No! At the top of our lungs,_  
 _There's no, no such thing as too young._

Violet nuzzles her head into his neck and allows thoughts of the two romantically together invade her mind. She imagines Tate would be a wonderful lover- emotionally and physically, and she can envision their dates already: Tate taking her to new places every day until it's finally her turn to discover the new scenery and when she does the two make love right there. Nothing can stop them- not the Dean, not their parents, and not Leah.

 _She was always the one,_  
 _I'll repeat it again, the one._

Meanwhile, Tate conjures up the idea of their wedding. It's a stretch but he can't help but picture the beautiful soul in front of his as his wife- his partner for eternity. Maybe it's infatuation or maybe it's his first love but he doesn't care. The thought of Violet in a white lace dress with thin strands of hair framing her glowing face is enough for him to propose right now. And when a smile spreads across her scarlet, plump cheeks to reveal a beaming smile, his nerves would go into overdrive. Once she reaches the alter Tate allows his lips to curve upward and expose his dimples that he knows Violet adores. When the two simple words slip from her mouth, he smashes his lips to hers and leaves them attached for what seems like years.

 _If you kiss me goodnight,_  
 _I'll know, everything is alright,_  
 _Second chances won't leave us alone,_  
 _Won't leave us alone,_  
 _'Cause there's faith in love._

As the song comes to an end Violet ponders what to do and where things are going. She begins to hum the last few lines and the words influence her next move.

She lifts her head up slowly to stare into Tate's dark eyes, and as she does his gaze traces her face. Every curve and color is appreciated by his vision. Whether it be her raspberry color lips that are extremely hard to resist or the cognac-brown freckles on her cheeks which make her pale skin stand out and give an innocent vibe, his eyes do not miss a single detail. With every blink of her orbs, the dark lashes that line above her eye flutter as her lids open and close. Everything about Violet entices him, but he doesn't make a move because of what they have. Their friendship is far more important than his possible one-sided feelings.

However, not obvious to Tate, Violet also studies his face as well. Although a tough decision, she decides her favorite feature of his face is his smile- but the particular part around his cheeks that plump when his lips spread and form the beautiful expression.

Thinking only in the moment, Violet inhales sharply and slowly inches her face toward Tate's. With every millimeter closer, Tate becomes nervous that this is some kind of test, but to his surprise, she plants her red lips on his and every cell in his body goes wild. He had always studied her mouth and knew it is thick and fluffy, but he never imagined how soft and sweet her lips would taste. Whatever Chapstick she used earlier had snuck into his mouth, and he determines that it is honey flavored, which is now his favorite.

Also enjoying the kiss, Violet nearly moans into Tate's mouth; she hasn't felt so much pleasure and excitement in a long time. So, again thinking only in the now, she slides her hands from his neck to his crotch. She isn't all that sure why she's moving so quickly, but she doesn't care.

However, Tate jolts when he tiny hand traces the outline of growing erection. He doesn't want her to feel pressured, or let her think he's take advantage of her either, so he breaks their lip connection. "Violet," he murmurs between breaths, "Wha- you don't have to."

Instead of responding she pushes his neck closer to her and reattaches their aching lips while adding more pressure with her hand to his middle, and Tate takes her actions as permission to snake his hand from the small of her back to her abdomen and eventually up to her breasts. When he finally reaches her chest he moans. The mere sensation of his fingertips grazing her clothed breasts causing so much pleasure to run down to his cōck.

This becomes apparent to Violet as she is still rubbing it; so instead of teasing him through his jeans, she decides to yank them down to allow the restriction to stop. His grey boxers hug his boner tightly and turns her on greatly. And although Tate figures they'll eventually both be naked, he doesn't expect Ruby to take action now. Needless to say he is flabbergasted when she drops to her knees and pulls down his underwear, which allows his hard length to spring up. The urge to explode almost takes over when her cold hand grasps his shaft but he holds back because he knows there's much more pleasure to come.

Despite his will power, the moment Violet pops the head into her mouth Tate knows the orgāsm will arrive shortly. And he's right because less than a minute later a twitch takes over his body and ends at the tip of his boner, but Violet keeps her eyes focused on his toned torso in front of her as he unloads in her mouth. Being the stubborn girl she is, she swallows his hot liquid although he insists it's all right if she spits.

Then, before she can react, Tate sweeps her up and plops her delicate body onto the couch. On the way he kicks off his boxers and jeans from his ankles. Once Violet is laid on the sofa, Tate shimmies her out of the skirt that hugs her hips while she lifts the t-shirt over her head. When the sound of the articles hitting the floor ring through Tate's ears, he pauses to admire her shapely body. Every inch from her toes to head seduce him and especially the subtle curve of her hips and mounds on her chest.

Eventually, he pyres his eyes away and plants his wet lips on her neck. As he trails kisses down her body, Violet grabs his hair in anticipation. Finally, he reaches her warmth and rips the soft, black hipster-style underwear off to reveal a drenched pūssy. He knows how desperately she wants him, but since he has never went down on a girl, he is hesitant.

With shaky hands, he parts her pink lips that beautifully fold and inches his mouth to the source of wetness. Finally, his tongue touches her core and the two equally go wild. Violet bucks her hips and yanks at Tate's curls while he sucks in the clit into his mouth and roughly pokes it with his tongue, eventually adding a finger inside her.

With all the pleasure she isn't sure how much longer she'll last, and she definitely isn't ready to finish yet, so Tate removes himself in hopes of making love. Luckily, he has carried a condom in his wallet since the start of high school in hopes of having sex, and in the past two years it's become a habit.

When he reaches for the foil square Violet knows his plan. However, instead of plowing into her, Tate hovers and whispers, "Do you want to?"

Without opening her mouth, Violet lets out "Mmhmm." That's when Tate pushes his erection into her, and although she isn't a virgin, it is still a bit painful since it's been a while.

As the two enjoy the sentimental moment together, they both are secretly hoping it isn't just a horny hookup or an in-the-moment fling.

Little do they know, they just struck a match.


	5. Fly

_"As I watch the breeze kissing your skin  
Breathe it in  
I never want this night to end  
Right now I feel complete  
The way the light flashes in your eyes when you're with me"_

* * *

As Violet falls into a light slumber Tate stares at her features and appreciates how lucky he is. Everything about the beauty in front of him is perfection- from her whiskey colored eyes to the lustrous flaxen blonde locks that slightly wave from her roots. But perhaps his favorite thing about Violet is the soft moans she lets out as she sleeps with the sunlight adding sparkle to her pale skin.

However, although he does not regret what they had just shared at all, he is nervous for Violet's reaction once she awakens. After all, her view of him could change and categorize him to just like the rest of the douche-bag boys, as Violet likes to call them, she's been with. But Tate won't allow it- nothing is going to screw up his chances with the fascinating girl who lies asleep before him.

So, while she still lets out light snores, Tate begins to prepare another activity for the two since they have hours until curfew.

Once he's dressed in his clothes, he rummages through the house and stumbles upon a liquor cabinet. Luckily, the rich inhabitants, who vacation here during the summer months, stock up on wine like the world's running dry, so two bottles gone will hardly be noticed.

Putting the glass containers in the picnic basket, Tate thanks himself for packing plenty of food, because that workout he performed earlier really took all his energy. Violet sure loves to switch positions and work up a sweat, but he's glad because the other few girls he's been with only like it missionary style, which becomes boring and repetitive after a while.

Even the way Violet fucks is different than other girls- she's a Goddamn walking, talking angel meant only for Tate.

The sound of ruffling and yawning startle Tate until he realizes that it's only Violet waking up. As he warily walks over to the goddess, his hands become clammy and his muscles twitch. This is the moment that will make or break their relationship- what ever it may be now.

"Hello sleepy head," Tate murmurs as he hands her a cup of chamomile tea, her favorite he remembers her mentioning once.

"What time is it?" Violet calmly responds while blowing on the hot drink. The way she holds the cup with both hands reminds Tate of how not long ago those small fingers were wrapped around his cock.

"Only five twenty-six. We've got plenty of time left," Tate musters while trying to push those thoughts away. Surely he doesn't want Violet to think he only wants her for sex. Truthfully, neither of them is entirely sure what their status is, but they both also don't seem to care.

Tate admires how carefree Violet is- how she likes to go with the flow. And in fact, she's brought out the quality in that's been dormant for many years- finally, someone to evoke true happiness from his seemingly miserable soul.

As Tate studies Violet's appearance for the _n_ th time today, Violet conjures up a plan.

So while Tate notices the tiny dimple that appears by each side of lip whenever she speaks or smirks, she stands up. And being taken by surprise, Tate stirs around until he manages to get on his feet; however, by then Violet has left the building and is now weaving through the trees.

Of course, Tate is chasing after her like a scared child who lost his mom, leaving the basket behind. He loves that Violet is so unpredictable, and sometimes carless, but it honestly scares him at times. But, like he's heard her say several times, Violet isn't afraid of anything.

Deep down, they both know she is- really everything terrifies her but she puts on a brave face because she knows the in the end she can only trust herself- or so she thinks.

Finally, three minutes and plenty of pants later, Tate catches up to Violet who is lying down on a rock. Once he sits himself next to her, he notices that she's staring up at the serene sky that is mixing between shades of tangerine and salmon while little specs of sunlight sparkle down on her, illuminating her eyes to a light, nearly clear, amber.

Tate can't help but note how he enjoys every inch of her body and hopes she feels the same. So, instead of waiting for an answer, he decides to initiate a conversation in hopes of insight into her mind.

" _I've never felt more infinite_."

After the words slip from his mouth, Violet rolls to her side with a slight smile, revealing the tiny, almost nonexistent, dips in her cheeks that Tate loves, and studies his complexion.

"Me either," she breathes out as she reaches her hand to his soft cheek- stubble completely absent from his face, just the way she likes it.

Anytime they make skin-to-skin contact, each of their nerves go wild. And Violet never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason, until she met Tate. The mere thought of being in his arms is enough to have a school girl-like grin spread across her face for hours.

So, missing the way she felt in his embrace, Violet snakes her hand to his and grasps it tight.

"The sky is so beautiful- even though we won't get to explore it all, I know every inch of it is purely amazing. Sort of like you." Violet lets out a thought so deep, so personal that she's almost taken back by her openness. She isn't one to be so affectionate but now she can't trust herself to abide by her former rules.

Instead of answering her, since he knows he can't come up with something half as good as she had, he plants his lips onto hers and enjoys the soft, velvety touch of her top lip that he's grown to know very well.

When Violet pokes her small tongue at his teeth, Tate immediately opens for her, and as the two tongues dance together, Tate enjoys her smell of grapefruit and slight sweat.

Eventually, after minutes of kissing mouths and necks, they part for air. And during that time, Violet becomes curious about Tate's childhood. Wanting to know where his problems seeded and why he is the man before he today.

Fumbling with her bracelet, she begins to formulate a question. "What was growing up like?"

Startled by the random, and vague, inquiry, Tate furrows his brows and stares out. What was his childhood like? And what should he tell her?

"Well it was actually pretty swell, until my mom caught my father cheating with our maid. I was like six years old. Then on it was hell. My mom would beat him, scream at him, and even embarrass him in public. But one thing she couldn't do was leave him. She's weak- a coward, and that, the cocksucker, was my role model."

The sudden cease of Tate's voice worries Violet, so much so that she sits up to make sure he's still alive. Upon noticing the slow rising of his chest, and his eyelids carefully shut, she stares at his resting face and admires the way his lips purse slightly as he attempts to relax.

"Tate?" she begins with a worried voice while slowly inching her hand towards his clothed chest. "My childhood was the opposite. It was so good, so perfect. But then they started fighting when I reached high school, a-and at first I thought it was just normal married couple stuff, but the arguments became more frequent- the battles more intense."

Violet allows a few tears roll down her warm cheeks while Tate's eyes are still closed but his hand is reaching for hers.

"How could they be so selfish? How could they be so careless? They brought me into this world. I didn't ask for anything for any of this!" she shouts and begins to sob. Tate knows that if he opens his eyes she'll feel vulnerable, weak, and even pathetic, so he keeps them closed until she pulls herself together. He only wants to make her happy and comfortable, forever.

"It's so obviously my fault. I-I mean, they could've been happy, stress-free, with out me as a burden. All I was to my father was an extra mouth to feed, an extra body to clothe. Just a damn, useless expense that couldn't even keep our family together."

Finally, Tate can't take it. Violet needs to know she's more than that- more than a mouth and money burner.

In one swift moment Tate sits up, wraps his toned arms around Violet's torso, and pulls her in. As she wallows in his arms, letting several tears spill from her hurting eyes, she almost feels like she belongs here. Like this moment was meant to lived by the two.

Then, for the second time that day, Violet kisses Tate. Only this time, it's slower and more tender. She even takes her time exploring his superb mouth, starting with his lower lip.

As she gently sucks it into her own mouth and rolls it with her lips, sparks fly up her body, being most active where they're connected.

Tate is enjoying Violet's new confidence very much so, and, in fact, is gaining his own. He demonstrates by poking his tongue to her teeth lightly until she opens a bit wider for him to fit, almost the same as she did with her legs an hour earlier.

Nothing has felt better for the two than when their tongues collide, eyes are shut, and hands intertwined. This feeling could solve any sickness, any heartache, and any problem either would ever have.

Unfortunately, Tate pulls apart, but only because he doesn't want to Violet to feel like that's all she's worth to him.

Something registers within Violet and it's almost like an eureka moment because a smile creeps onto her face as she squeezes Tate's hand.

" _I'm ready to burn down all the wall I've been building up inside_ ," she states while staring deeply into Tate's dark, almost anthracite, eyes. And this is one of his favorite moments with Violet because he knows when she says something she truly means it.

Violet isn't one for empty promises or brainless gossip- no, when she speaks something it has an importance, whether it be to let out her feelings or show others exactly what she means, there's always a reason by her words.

"I can trust you Tate, and I haven't been able to honestly say that about anyone in too long. I know you would never hurt me."

She finishes her confession with a tight hug and tucks her head into the crook of his neck. The mingled scent of his sweat and cologne is intoxicating Violet and could even make her do most anything.

So, Tate realizing the advantage he has, considers going for round two with Violet but decides not to in hopes of keeping her trust. However, he does lean back to admire her pale face and raspberry colored lips that are curved slightly upward as she wipes stray tears from her face.

But Tate quickly shoves her hand away so he can caress her damp cheeks and rub the salty water from her milky face, and then he tucks a strand of her silken, honey hair behind one ear.

Everything about her is beautiful- the way her dark lashes just barely kiss her cheeks when her eyelids are shut, or how her cognac eyes dilate to the size of the moon whenever she speaks of something she's passionate about. There's not one flaw about Violet Harmon- not even in here I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude. In fact, he adores it- the way she utterly does not care that people think he style is raggedy or old, or how she only puts on make up when she's alone or with Tate. She sees no reason to impress the pretentious, simpletons that lurk Briarcliff.

However, his thoughts, more like love sonnets, of Violet are interrupted when she presses her cold, smooth lips onto his. And just as they begin to move in sync, Violet remembers what it's like to be filled by Tate. The mere pleasure of completion or his adamant cock thrusting deep into her as she cries for more- begs for him to continue and never stop.

And just at the memory of Tate inside her she feels her cotton panties dampen and her legs spread just an inch, out of habit. Although she wants him to take her right then, she doesn't want to seem easy or sex-crazed so she holds back in hopes that he'll initiate something.

But to her dismay, he only kisses her lightly, with the occasional poke of his warm tongue, which she doesn't mind.

So a while later, when the two break apart, they realize sometime between Violet crying and the two locking lips, the sun has set and the sky became dark. But neither care because Tate lies down and Violet follows, laying her head on his thick, muscular chest, but before situating she pecks a kiss on his chapped lips and revels in his cherry Chapstick that she's grown to love in the past few hours.

"You know," Tate begins while fumbling with Violet's fingers, "I wish I could _fly_ sometimes- to get away from it all- like birds. They're so damn lucky. They don't have to stay in once place if they don't want to," he confesses while pushing back the stinging feeling in his tear ducts. "I could've left the cocksucker and the adulterer. It would've been better- somewhere like Georgia, or even farther south, but I'm glad I didn't. I would endure it all again for you. No matter how much I want to fly away sometimes."

Meanwhile, Violet searches for the right words to say as she squeezes his hand tighter. However, Tate beats her to it.

"But not tonight- no. Today _I've_ _ **never**_ _felt more infinite_ ," Tate admits, for the second time, in an almost squeaky voice as the two gawk at the _thousand stars burning in the sky up overhead_.

Violet nods her head in agreement as they stare up at the sapphire and eggplant colored sky and count the twinkles until they've lost track.

A bit later Tate uses the little he learned in astronomy to point out basic constellations to Violet, who seems unimpressed because she's studied the sky like her life depended on it.

In fact, she pointed out some of the most difficult shapes to him, like Mensa. However, Tate eventually succeeds in gaining her approval by reciting _She Walks In Beauty_ by Byron from his memory.

And once the duel for being the most talented is over, with a tie of course, Violet leans in to kiss Tate once again but as she lowers her delicate lips onto his he suddenly remembers Briarcliff and, more importantly, the curfew.

So, he quickly reaches for his phone, leaving Violet confused and saddened, to check the time as he prays it's not past eight.

But to his horror, it's nearly ten-thirty and the two still have to retrieve their belongings.

"Fuck!" Tate whisper-shouts as he stands up, lending his hand to Violet once on his feet.

"What?" she replies, slightly dejected, slightly afraid.

"It's ten-seventeen! We're so dead!" he answers, while grabbing her wrist so they can run to the cabin.

"Tate- I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Violet," he mumbles as he stops in his tracks. "Don't ever blame yourself. You did nothing wrong- I did. Please don't worry. We'll sneak in. It'll be okay." He finishes his reassurance with a passionate kiss.

After all, if they're late they may as well end it with a bang.

* * *

"I can't believe we made it!" Violet mutters as Tate walks her to her dorm room.

Somehow all the security was missing at the gates and even the Dean's light was off. The creek of the old door to her building pierces both of their ears and nearly causes each of them a heart attack at the thought that someone would hear it.

Luckily, everything seems to be running smoothly as Violet approaches her room with key in hand, ready to relax her tense nerves. If she's kicked out of Briarcliff she won't be given the privilege to see Tate ever again, and that's not something she wants.

Finally, with a grip on the doorknob, she sighs.

"We made it," she whispers in his ear before leaning in to place one last kiss on his scarlet, plump lips.

However, the sound of a cough pulls the two far apart instantly. And to their worst fears, the Dean is standing in the dim light a few doors down with her arms folded.

"Mr. Langdon? Ms. Harmon?" she asks, almost uncertain that someone would disobey her authority.

Before answering, Tate grabs Violet's wrist and murmurs, "I never wanna let you go- and I never will." And with those simple words, all her fears disappear with their smirks- she won't allow anyone to tears her from Tate.

Not even the Dean, or Queen as she'd like to be called, herself.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, thank you to everyone who reads this fanfic! I truly appreciate the support. I do want to say that I'm not entirely happy with the chapter since it's rather short and uneventful but I promise the next few chapters will be a lot more exciting so please stick around!**


End file.
